Dans la gueule du loup
by Micki Clive
Summary: "Desmond Miles soupira en jetant un nouveau regard à son plan. Non, pas d'erreur, c'était bien ici…" Desmond, étudiant récemment transféré dans un établissement monumental, se retrouve face à une série de mystères inquiétants... Pairings multiples: YAOI
1. Nouvel élève

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: T, au cas où... Surement M, plus tard.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage...) Vive Ubisoft.  
**

**Notes: Oula, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, moi... Avec le bac qui approche, j'ai des horaires restreints... Et voilà le prologue de "Dans la gueule du loup"! Je suis en grosse panne d'inspiration pour Animus  
2.1, Ezio ne veut pas se laisser faire... Je suis vraiment désolée, chers lecteurs...  
**

**La suite viendra rapidement pour celle-ci, pas d'inquiétude! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Le jeune Desmond Miles soupira en jetant un nouveau regard à son plan. Non, pas d'erreur, c'était bien ici… Il releva la tête, choqué par l'immensité de la bâtisse qui lui faisait face. On aurait dit une forteresse monumentale, ornée de tentures multicolores et entourée d'un jardin majestueux. On se serait cru de retour au Moyen-Age si le portail en fer forgé de l'entrée n'avait pas porté la mention : Institut Pascal. Des groupes d'étudiants allaient et venaient d'un air affairé dans les jardins, montaient et descendaient les marches interminables du perron les bras chargés de piles de dossiers divers. _Sa mère…_ Il toussota, s'avança timidement dans l'allée, serrant son certificat de transfert dans sa main moite. Pour lui qui venait d'une toute petite FAC, se retrouver ici, du jour au lendemain était carrément… Déstabilisant. Il s'ébroua, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de marbre, la tête droite et le regard fier. Il s'arrêta en haut, essoufflé. Monter cet escalier de malade tous les matins n'allait pas être d'un repos absolu… Il se remit en route, essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer la porte monstrueuse qui marquait l'entrée du hall et remonta rapidement le moelleux tapis rouge et or qui recouvrait une partie du sol. Une voix sèche l'arrêta :

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ?

Desmond sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un type approximativement de son âge, aux cheveux brun-roux en bataille, qui le regardait froidement à travers ses lunettes. Il tenait un petit livre à la main et lâcha brutalement :

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Veuillez sortir.

Desmond se secoua et, le plus calmement possible, expliqua :

-Je suis un nouvel élève, j'ai été transféré. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du directeur ?

Ignorant sa question, l'autre eut un petit rire sarcastique :

-Oh, on accueille des pauvres maintenant ? Cet établissement est tombé bien bas…

L'américain retint avec peine l'insulte qui lui brûlait la langue. Ce mec commençait à lui pomper l'air méchamment. Il lui rendit son sourire avec insolence et siffla :

-Soignez votre langage, cher ami. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Si c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour un riche, je ferais mieux de m'adresser à quelqu'un de moins coincé.

Le roux lui adressa un regard bouillonnant de haine qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Desmond. Il cracha à l'intention de l'américain :

-En haut des escaliers, couloir de gauche, première à gauche, c'est au fond.

Desmond s'inclina brièvement pour le remercier et tourna les talons, planta son futur camarade de classe au milieu du hall. Il monta à nouveau des escaliers, suivit l'itinéraire gentiment cédé par le gars à lunettes et déboucha sur une petite antichambre étouffée dans les dorures et les diplômes qui noyaient les murs. Un jeune homme installé à un bureau lui fit signe d'approcher et il s'annonça :

-Je suis Desmond Miles, le nouvel élève de la filière A. On m'a dit de venir me présenter au directeur à mon premier jour.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec compréhension et lui demanda d'une voix neutre d'attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'il aille prévenir le directeur. Quand il se leva, Desmond le suivit des yeux. Il était plutôt grand, type arabe, avec une silhouette svelte. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, sa manche gauche flotta bizarrement, comme si elle était vide. Il disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant Desmond seul dans cette pièce trop chargée de décoration. Pour s'occuper, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. La vue lui coupa le souffle. Si la cour de l'institut était étonnante, le parc immense qui s'étendait à l'arrière du bâtiment était improbable.

- Monsieur Vidic vous attend.

Desmond hocha la tête :

-Euh, oui, excusez-moi, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il franchit le seuil du bureau à petits pas. C'était une salle moyenne, aux ornements lourds, équipée en son centre d'un grand bureau en bois massif où trônait un ordinateur dernier cri. Un homme d'un certain âge, en costume blanc tiré à quatre épingles, avec des mains parcheminées ornées de bagues dorées l'y attendait. Une courte barbe grise couvrait son menton et une partie de ses joues et son front couvert de rides le faisait paraître soucieux. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Desmond s'exécuta. Son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de ce vieil homme qui l'observait attentivement alors qu'il tirait une chaise jusqu'au bureau pour s'y asseoir calmement. Il y avait quelque chose de presque malsain dans sa façon de détailler ses mouvements. Desmond aurait presque pu parier qu'il avait regardé ses fesses. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine et il essaya tant bien que mal de se redonner une contenance en présentant son dossier au directeur de l'Institut. Les doigts de ce dernier frôlèrent les siens durant un instant et il dût réprimer un sursaut de dégout. Le directeur survola le dossier avant de s'exclamer :

-Ah oui... Monsieur Miles, c'est cela ? Bien sûr, j'ai approuvé votre transfert pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Bien, bien…

Un silence gênant plana sur Desmond pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole :

-Donc vous venez d'Abington School, mmh ? Vos choix de spécialités sont intrigants… Pourquoi Lettres anciennes ?

Desmond s'empressa de répondre :

-C'est un choix de mes parents, Monsieur, selon eux c'est important.

-Et vous aimez cette matière, Monsieur Miles ?

Desmond dissimula habilement un haussement d'épaule révélateur et continua :

-C'est un cours très intéressant.

Nouveau sourire du directeur, accompagné d'un clin d'œil malicieux que Desmond eut vite fait de décrypter : il était vieux, certes, mais ni fou, ni idiot. Une fois le dossier épluché en long et en large, le vieil homme releva encore la tête :

-Bien, bien, je pense que vous allez vous plaire ici, Monsieur Miles. Cet établissement est fait pour de jeunes gens dynamiques comme vous. Vous verrez, je suis sûr que vous allez très vite vous habituez à nos locaux.

_Aha. « Locaux », mon cul. Palais tu veux dire…_

-Je pense que le dortoir A2 sera parfait pour vous. Ne soyez pas timide ! Tenez, voici votre emploi du temps, les cours commencent la semaine prochaine, soyez prêt.

Et soudainement, il s'écria :

-Malik !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le réceptionniste. Une lueur étrange traversa les yeux de Vidic, arrachant un frémissement écœuré à Desmond. Le directeur n'en eut pas conscience, ou fit mine de l'ignorer et lança un sourire doucereux au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer :

-Je vous donne une permission spéciale pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers. Notre nouvel ami ici présent va venir agrandir les rangs du dortoir A2, si vous pouviez avoir l'extrême obligeance de l'y accompagner…

Le jeune arabe acquiesça doucement et Desmond se leva pour le suivre. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, échangèrent un regard dégouté et explosèrent de rire simultanément. Malik tendit sa main droite à Desmond :

-Malik Al-Sayf.

-Desmond Miles.

Malik lui sourit en ramassant ses affaires :

-Alors t'es nouveau ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Abington, Côte Ouest des États Unis.

L'arabe poussa un long sifflement :

-Ça fait une trotte…

-M'en parle pas, mes parents ont décidé du jour au lendemain de venir s'installer en Angleterre… J'étais dans un tout petit établissement, je te raconte pas le choc quand j'ai passé le portail d'ici…

-Tu m'étonnes… Alors tu viens au A2, c'est ça ? Viens, c'est par là.

Il le guida le long des couloirs couverts de tableaux jusqu'à l'aile droite du bâtiment. Il y avait une immense salle dont chaque mur était agrémenté par deux portes, dont chacune avait une couleur différente. Malik se dirigea vers une grande porte aux montants argentés, l'ouvrit théâtralement et lâcha :

-Bienvenue au dortoir A2 !

Desmond passa la porte timidement. La porte s'ouvrait sur un petit couloir qui débouchait sur un salon. Trois canapés rouges à l'apparence moelleuse se tenaient là, en face d'une cheminée éteinte. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer de longs rais de lumière qui éclairaient la pièce, illuminant le lustre accroché au plafond. Desmond se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Malik lui tapa dans le dos :

-Hé, ça va ?

-Euh, ouais. Impressionné, c'est tout.

L'arabe haussa un sourcil :

-Ouais, Vidic ne lésine pas sur les moyens, hein… Enfin, on s'y fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes bagages ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Tu veux visiter ?

Desmond grimaça en lorgnant le jardin par la fenêtre :

-T'es sûr qu'on sera rentré avant demain ?

La plaisanterie fut accueillie avec bonne humeur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un beau brun aux yeux pétillants. Il salua vivement Malik et se planta devant Desmond pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. L'américain lui sourit gentiment. L'autre lui décocha un sourire éblouissant et lui lança joyeusement :

-Ta braguette est ouverte.

Malik se retint de rire, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Desmond se débattait avec son pantalon pour soumettre la fermeture félonne. Dès qu'il eut fini, le brun, qui se tenait les côtes en réprimant un fou rire, lui tendit la main et se présenta :

-Ezio Auditore, ravi de te rencontrer !

Desmond se présenta à son tour, sentant le rouge lui monter lentement aux joues. _Ah bien, la bonne impression…_ Malik jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'Ezio agitait négligemment dans sa main en les attrapant avec vivacité.

-C'est quoi ?

Ezio se détourna de Desmond et perdit son sourire :

-Les papiers pour fermer le club d'escrime. Encore. Vidic m'a dit qu'il te voulait dans son bureau à la première heure demain matin pour en discuter.

Malik jura entre ses dents et parcourut attentivement les feuilles couvertes d'une écriture dactylographiée en petits caractères. Ezio lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

-Tu devrais abandonner. Il se sert de toi.

Malik jeta les papiers sur la table basse et se mordit violemment le pouce. A nouveau, sa manche gauche flotta bizarrement. Desmond se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir un sac de sport noir en pleine tête. Un troisième jeune homme venait d'entrer et traversa la salle comme un cyclone avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain avec colère. Malik se redressa, lâcha son pouce et lorgna la porte avec un regard coupable. Un silence désagréable tomba sur les trois étudiants et la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Desmond afficha un air surpris en reconnaissant le roux à lunettes qui l'avait « accueilli ». Ce dernier lui lança un regard hautain puis questionna Malik du regard. Celui-ci expliqua brièvement la situation, soustrayant un grognement au roux qui s'emporta :

-C'est une blague ?

Ezio s'approcha de Desmond furtivement et lui glissa :

-Il râle parce que sa chambre est la seule avec un lit libre… Du coup, vous allez être colocataires.

Les lèvres de Desmond se tordirent en une moue douloureuse. Voilà qui lui promettait du plaisir… Le roux tempêta encore un peu puis se calma d'un coup et reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Un homme entra sans ménagement dans le dortoir, les bras chargés de valise. Il poussa une porte du genou, se glissa dans une des chambres, déposa les valises au pied d'un lit et esquissa une légère révérence avant de repartir en sifflotant un air guilleret. Malik profita de l'accalmie pour pousser le roux vers Desmond :

-Allez, dites-vous bonjour au moins !

Desmond tendit sa main vers le jeune homme aux lunettes à contrecœur :

-Je suis Desmond Miles.

L'autre lui répondit avec la même moue agacée en lui serrant vivement la main :

-Hastings. Shaun Hastings.

* * *

**Je vous laisse là pour aujourd'hui :D**


	2. Colocation

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: On passe au M sur ce chapitre, mais c'est léger.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage...) Vive Ubisoft.  
**

**Notes: Je sais. Je sais, j'ai disparu de FanFiction depuis... Longtemps. Mais j'avais une bonne raison (j'écrivais un roman, pour le concours du premier roman jeunesse de Gallimard) Mais me revoilà, plus fraiche que jamais, avec un nouveau chapitre sous le sabot! Oui Messieurs Dames! Autre nouveauté. J'attends vos propositions! Vous avez envie que j'écrive sur un couple en particulier, d'Assassin's Creed ou d'ailleurs? Envoyez moi un petit message, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous... ;)**

**Sur ce, chers lecteurs, bon appétit!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Après un rapide tour d'horizon de ses nouveaux appartements, consistant en un salon, trois chambres avec chacune deux lits, une cuisine et une salle de bain, Desmond se laissa tomber avec épuisement sur son nouveau lit. Son compagnon de chambre grogna et, avec un reniflement agacé, quitta les lieux en claquant la porte. Malik haussa un sourcil, fit un sourire désolé à Desmond et vint s'asseoir en face de l'américain, sur le lit de Shaun. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau se mit à couler fortement et le jeune arabe soupira en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Desmond, lorgnant le sac de sport noir à travers l'embrasure de la porte, demanda :

- C'était qui ce type ?

- Hum, pardon ? fit distraitement Malik, je ne t'écoutais pas.

- Je veux dire… Le gars qui a voulu me faire bouffer son sac… C'est qui ?

Malik eut un petit rire et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Ezio, qui était venu s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, murmura d'un air conspirateur :

- C'est son amant…

Malik attrapa un coussin et lui lança au visage avec une exclamation outrée. Ezio le rattrapa d'une main en riant et s'écria :

- Oh ben quoi ? Sérieux, c'est à peu près ça, non ?

Malik secoua la tête, pris lui aussi de fou rire :

- N'importe quoi !

Il ajouta en se tournant vers Desmond :

- Il s'appelle Altaïr, c'est mon colocataire. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, il était surement agacé à cause de la fermeture de notre club. Il est plutôt calme d'habitude. Tiens, Ezio, au lieu de raconter des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à ranger un peu, ajouta-t-il en se levant d'un air décidé.

L'italien lui emboita le pas, suivi par l'américain. Ensemble, ils dégagèrent les canapés, jonchés de manuels et de vêtements et finir par s'affaler de concert sur l'un d'entre eux. Profitant d'un moment de distraction de Malik, Ezio glissa à l'oreille de Desmond :

- Ne le crois pas, Altaïr est VRAIMENT son amant, c'est sûr !

Il reçut un coussin sur la tête et les trois jeunes hommes entamèrent une furieuse bataille de polochon. Soudain, Ezio se dressa sur un canapé :

- Où alors il va bientôt devenir son amant, ce qui revient au même !

Avec un grand éclat de rire, Malik le tira à bas de son perchoir et lui asséna un léger coup de poing dans l'estomac. La bataille allait reprendre de plus belle lorsqu'une belle voix grave stoppa les belligérants :

- Qui va devenir l'amant de qui ?

A l'entrée de la salle de bain, les bras croisés sur un torse à la musculature fine mais non moins impressionnante, un jeune homme à la peau basanée les observait en souriant gentiment. Un coussin rougeâtre, habilement lancé par Malik, le cueillit en plein front avec un bruit mat. Altaïr ramassa le coussin, l'air soudain sérieux, s'avança vers le jeune arabe. Ezio se réfugia derrière un canapé alors qu'Altaïr levait le bras pour lancer son projectile sous le regard défiant de Malik. Au dernier moment, Ezio surgit de son canapé, arrachant le coussin des mains d'Altaïr et, à l'aide d'un sévère coup de coude et d'une légère poussée, l'envoya valser… sur Malik. Les bras puissants d'Altaïr stoppèrent sa chute juste à temps, faisant se frôler son propre nez et celui de Malik. Les deux jeunes arabes se défièrent du regard un moment avant d'exploser de rire de concert. Altaïr se redressa vivement, tendit une main fraternelle à Malik pour l'aider à se redresser, les épaules toujours secouées par un rire communicatif. C'est le moment que choisit Shaun pour faire son retour. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, mi- inquiet, mi- furieux, et se planta devant Malik. Le jeune arabe pinça les lèvres en retrouvant soudainement son sérieux. Quand le roux commença à parler, un silence total pesait sur la pièce :

- Vidic veut te voir maintenant.

Les yeux de Malik se perdirent au loin. Altaïr lui attrapa l'épaule d'un air protecteur :

- Ca peut attendre demain, Malik.

- Non, le coupa son ami. Si j'attends demain, ce sera pire. Mieux vaut que je l'affronte maintenant.

Ezio râla :

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il cherche absolument à fermer notre club, on embête personne…

Malik attrapa sa veste et soupira :

- J'en sais rien.

Malik laissa un long frisson de dégout parcourir sa nuque lorsque la bouche de Warren Vidic glissa dans son cou. Son tortionnaire fit mine de prendre son frémissement pour du plaisir et passa lentement sa langue sur la peau hâlée du jeune arabe. Sa main parcheminée descendit dans le dos de l'étudiant et vint caresser ses fesses, les palpant avec avidité, tandis que son autre main se glissait dans le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, lui arrachant de force un hoquet surpris. Sa langue remonta, jusqu'à l'oreille de Malik qu'il mordilla un moment avant de lui susurrer :

- Le jeune Miles s'adapte bien ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien accueilli…

Le jeune arabe répondit comme il put, d'un hochement de tête sec, le poing crispé sur le bureau du directeur. La main de ce dernier s'abattit avec force sur ses fesses alors qu'il lui ordonnait de se pencher en avant. Malik s'exécuta en serrant les dents. Il redoutait par-dessus tout ce qui allait suivre. Il le redoutait depuis plusieurs mois, mais ça ne s'était jamais produit. Du moins pas encore. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier de toutes ses forces alors que la langue du directeur glissait le long de son dos. _Pitié. Pas ça._

Le réfectoire était monumental, et la nourriture qu'on y servait était digne d'un trois étoiles. Desmond suivit docilement Ezio et Altaïr entre les rangées de tables, son plateau à la main, s'amusant des gloussements féminins qu'ils soulevaient sur leur passage. A eux trois, ils devaient bien plaire à la totalité de la population féminine de l'université… Ezio lançait des clins d'œil à droite et gauche, alors qu'Altaïr passait entre ses soupirantes sans même y faire attention. De loin, un jeune de leur âge, aux cheveux blonds, leur fit un grand geste de bras. Ils s'installèrent à sa table. Desmond fut surpris par son visage juvénile et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il l'observa pendant un moment en souriant sincèrement puis lui tendit la main en se présentant :

-Je suis Leonardo, enchanté !

-Desmond, ravi de te rencontrer !

Altaïr se posa tranquillement sur une chaise à côté de Desmond, tout en échangeant quelques mots gentils avec Leonardo qui joignit ses mains en souriant:

- N'oublies pas que tu dois poser pour moi ! Je proposerai mon projet à la rentrée, alors j'aurai besoin de toi ce week-end !

L'arabe esquissa un sourire en coin et acquiesça de la tête. Un plateau glissa sur la table et deux mains vinrent se coller aux paupières de Leonardo qui les attrapa en riant :

-Ezio !

L'italien lui passa le bras autour des épaules en s'écriant joyeusement :

- Tu passes tes vacances ici, ma parole !

- N'importe quoi, et puis tu peux parler, un cancre comme toi qui arrive une semaine avant la rentrée, c'est louche, très louche !, rétorqua le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Ezio prit un air faussement vexé :

- Hey ! Tu sais que c'est uniquement parce que Federico doit être là. C'est cette foutue histoire de « participation administrative ».

Desmond haussa un sourcil :

- De quoi ?

- Participation administrative. Certains bons élèves sont choisis tous les ans pour bosser à temps partiel en tant que secrétaire du dirlo, expliqua Ezio. Federico, mon frère ainé, fait partie de ce groupe. Malik et Shaun aussi.

Desmond hocha la tête :

- Ah c'est pour ça. Ils sont élèves à côté, et font ça en plus quoi.

- Ouais… Et comme ils sont obligés d'arriver plus tôt pour régler les derniers préparatifs de rentrée, faire les groupes, répartir les classes, etc… Ben je suis coincé ici avec mon frère depuis une semaine déjà. Idem pour Altaïr, il voyage avec Malik. La plupart des élèves arrive deux ou trois jours avant la rentrée, pas avant. Après il y a les filles, ou les maso, comme Leo, qui veulent venir plus tôt, mais ça…

Leonardo lui asséna une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne :

- Je ne suis pas maso ! Je suis passionné, tu entends, passionné ! Je veux absolument finir ce tableau avant la rentrée, et j'ai besoin d'Altaïr pour ça, c'est tout !

C'est à ce moment que Malik les rejoignit, l'air fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près d'Altaïr qui lui lança un regard réprobateur :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Pas faim.

Le teint du jeune homme avait considérablement pali, ses yeux s'étaient ternis et de légères cernes creusaient son visage. Pourtant son regard avait pris une dureté que Desmond n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ezio tendit le bras vers son ami :

- Alors, il ferme le club ?

Malik secoua la tête :

- Non.

Ezio eut un sursaut de joie :

- Yeah ! Bravo Malik, je savais que tu y arriverais !

L'arabe lui fit un sourire épuisé, évitant soigneusement le regard soupçonneux d'Altaïr. Son ami semblait en effet avoir beaucoup de question à lui poser, mais Malik prétexta un mal de tête carabiné et partit se coucher après avoir salué Leonardo d'une poignée de main amicale. Le repas se finit dans le plus parfait des silences. Entre Altaïr qui lançait des regards meurtriers à sa fourchette et Ezio qui envoyait des clins d'œil coquins à droite et à gauche, Desmond ne savait pas franchement où se mettre. Un pied agile vint frapper sa jambe. Il sursauta et intercepta juste à temps le clin d'œil que lui avait lancé Leonardo. L'américain lui rendit son sourire et croula très vite sous le flot de paroles intempestives de l'italien, bien décidé à lui faire partager ses goûts artistiques…

Desmond soupira en s'étirant. La journée avait été longue, très longue… Leonardo lui avait très gentiment proposé une visite guidée de l'université, et il n'avait su repousser le jeune homme un peu trop énergique pour lui. Sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé dans l'appartement du jeune artiste qui avait insisté pour lui montrer tous ses tableaux. En fait, Desmond ne devait son salut qu'à l'apparition subite de Shaun, qui venait chercher des feuilles blanches, et qui en profita pour le ramener au A2. Desmond coula un regard curieux à son camarade. Il n'était pas si affreux que ça, au final… Quand il était calme, il avait même un certain…

- Arrête de me dévisager comme ça, sinon je te fais bouffer le paquet de feuille que je tiens…

L'américain sourit en s'excusant. Son portable vibra. C'était un message de Leonardo :

« J'ai complètement oublié de te montrer un de mes tableaux ! Shaun avait posé pour moi, le résultat est vraiment satisfaisant. Tu veux voir ? »

Ne voulant surtout pas froisser le jeune peintre, Desmond lui envoya un simple « ouais, bien sûr ! » et poussa la porte du A2. Malik s'était endormi sur le canapé, et Altaïr, installé à ses côtés, feuilletait un de ses livres de cours. Ezio sortit de la salle de bain comme un diable de sa boite et sauta sur Desmond, l'attrapant par les épaules :

- Tout va bien ?

- Hein ?!

L'italien se reprit :

- Euh, je veux dire, il s'est rien passé de spécial avec Leo ?

- Non, pas vraiment, il m'a montré ses œuvres, pourquoi ?, répondit l'américain en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben… Tu… Enfin… Leo…

Shaun coupa court à la discussion d'une voix totalement neutre :

- Leo est gay.

Un silence plana sur l'assemblée, rompu par Shaun :

- Ça va, c'est pas un crime, si ?

Ezio tenta de se rattraper comme il put :

- Non, non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que…

Shaun l'arrêta d'un claquement de langue sec :

- Je vais me coucher.

- Euh, ben j'te suis, lâcha Desmond, conscient du malaise d'Ezio.

Il enfila un boxer propre et s'allongea dans son lit. Shaun en fit de même, mais mit un t-shirt et se glissa dans ses draps en grognant de satisfaction avant d'éteindre la lumière. Desmond attendit un peu et murmura :

- Ça te gène que je dorme torse-nu ?

Un grognement lui répondit :

- Nan, pas du tout. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Shaun.

C'est à ce moment que le portable de Desmond vibra. Il jeta un coup d'œil, découvrant un nouveau message de Leonardo :

« Voilà, je te l'ai envoyé, alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Le message était accompagné d'une photo du tableau en question. Desmond en oublia de respirer. On aurait dit une gigantesque photo ! Une photo qui aurait représenté Shaun, torse-nu, s'extirpant d'un lac d'un bleu parfait. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, coulait sur son torse finement musclé, perlait au bout de ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur heureuse que Desmond n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez le jeune homme.

- Wow… Putain…

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Desmond ferma vite son portable et lança en direction de Shaun :

- Rien, rien, t'inquiète. A demain.

- Ouais.

Desmond se retourna sous ses couvertures mais impossible de forcer son esprit à oublier subitement le tableau de Leonardo. Il se tourna donc vers son colocataire et mentit un peu :

- Tiens, Leo m'a montré le tableau qu'il a fait de toi. Ca m'a surpris.

Une voix un brin sarcastique lui répondit :

- Ah ouais ? Et alors, je te plais ?

Desmond retint son souffle, conscient de l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

- Oui.

* * *

_Une toute petite review, ça vous tente? _:3


	3. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: T~M sans situations sérieuses pour le moment. Du calme, amis/amies yaoistes! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi.**

**Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Mais où étais-tu, bon sang de bois?! Je ne puis que vous exprimer mon entière soumission à vos coups de bâton... Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent! Laissez moi vos petits commentaires et fouets à portée de main...  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
Merci à tous de suivre cette fic, vous êtes des amours :3  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un long silence plana sur la pièce. Shaun s'assit sur son lit, et murmura, furieux :

-Tu te fous ma gueule ?

Desmond serra les dents. Il aurait dû se douter que sa réponse serait mal perçue… Pourtant le jeune américain ne baissa pas les bras pour autant : tant qu'à être dans la merde, autant l'être jusqu'au cou.

-C'est pas une blague, je suis sincère ! Tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds, rien de plus.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un pd ?

-Tu disais toi-même tout à l'heure que c'était pas une tare, rétorqua le brun du tac-au-tac.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque, signe que Shaun commençait à réfléchir à la situation. Il se leva soudainement et un poing impitoyable s'écrasa dans l'estomac de Desmond, qui ne put que gémir sous l'impact. La voix sèche de l'anglais lui claqua au visage :

-T'as ta réponse. Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Desmond ouvrit difficilement un œil, juste à temps pour voir son colocataire sortir de la chambre à grands pas, comme fuyant le diable. Il se massa le ventre un instant, grogna à la vue du bleu qui commençait à s'étendre sur sa peau, et sauta à bas du lit. Il s'approcha de la porte, glissa un œil dans l'embrasure. Le rouquin était en train de se préparer un thé, le visage impénétrable. Ezio se prélassait sur le canapé, refusant apparemment d'aller se coucher avant de savoir quelle mouche avait piqué son ami. Desmond retourna se coucher, espérant de tout son cœur que Shaun ne raconterait ce qui venait de se produire à personne.

xXxXx

Malik soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été deux fois trop longue pour lui… Il ferma ses yeux épuisés et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Le drap, resté au pied du lit, se souleva doucement, suivi par la couverture, et les deux vinrent le couvrir doucement. Malik sourit, habitué au phénomène, et murmura du bout les lèvres :

-T'es vraiment une mère poule, Altaïr.

La voix grave de son compagnon de chambre lui répondit, amusée :

-J'agis par pur intérêt, si tu tombes malade, je devrais te supporter toute la journée.

-Et me faire griller des toasts ?

-Aussi, oui.

Malik se roula dans ses couvertures et ouvrit un œil :

-Je voudrais être malade alors…

Son ami se retourna, un sourcil levé, les lèvres étirées en un franc sourire :

-Ah, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller faire un petit jogging nu dehors, puis piquer une tête dans l'étang du parc… Je te garantis un bon rhume. Voire plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit de Malik.

Ce dernier ronchonna en riant. A dire vrai, il aimait beaucoup quand Altaïr prenait soin de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, puisqu'ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble, et Altaïr l'avait toujours plus ou moins couvé. Si Malik agissait avec le plus d'indifférence possible en public lorsque cela arrivait, il était intérieurement reconnaissant de cette attention constante. Jusqu'à un certain point…

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu serais capable de me laver toi-même, de me cuisiner de la soupe, et toutes sortes de trucs pas normaux. Tu me fais peur, des fois, tu me donnes l'impression d'être soit un invalide, soit un attardé !

Altaïr lui tira la langue puérilement. Après tout, c'était à lui que Malik devait son infirmité… Une sale blessure qui avait mal tourné, et les médecins avaient dû l'amputer. Si seulement Altaïr avait été un peu plus prudent… Un peu moins égoïste… Son camarade lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans les côtes :

-Arrête avec ça. Ce n'est jamais qu'un bras ! J'aurais pu y rester, on aurait tous pu y rester… Remercie plutôt le ciel de nous avoir épargnés.

-Qu'est-ce que le ciel a à voir là-dedans ?

-… Tu m'énerves. C'est l'expression consacrée, c'est quand même pas ma faute, si ?!

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un rictus et alla s'allonger sur son propre lit :

-Je sais, je sais. Tu as tort au fait.

-Pour ?

-La soupe. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Mmh. Tu trouveras bien un moyen, chuchota Malik avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour dormir.

Cependant, alors qu'il se tournait une énième fois pour trouver la position idéale à une bonne nuit de sommeil, un pan du drap s'emmêla dans ses jambes, découvrant une large partie de son dos, plus particulièrement une zone bleuté, juste au-dessus de son caleçon. Altaïr écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre à grincer des dents, soupçonneux :

-Malik… Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâche-moi…

Il aurait fallu bien plus pour décourager Altaïr qui rejeta ses draps contre le mur et se redressa entre leurs lits. L'infirme ferma les yeux, nourrissant l'espoir que son ami retourne vite se coucher, mais il fut pris de court lorsque les mains de ce dernier le capturèrent aux épaules et le plaquèrent dos au lit, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Et il n'y avait dans ces yeux rien de rassurant ou d'amical. Juste une haine profonde et irrationnelle sans but précis, teintée d'une profonde inquiétude.

-Dis-le moi.

Malik secoua la tête :

-C'est rien, ok ? Et arrête de faire ça, c'est extrêmement gênant !

-Va te faire voir. Dis-moi.

Être collé au matelas par la poigne d'acier d'Altaïr n'avait rien de très agréable, et subir la brûlure constante de son regard n'était pas non plus ce que Malik aurait qualifié de satisfaisant. Handicapé par l'absence de son bras gauche, il ne pouvait rien pour repousser son ami, et une petite voix intérieure lui murmurait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu assez de bras pour rivaliser avec la colère qui grondait dans les yeux d'Altaïr. Pourtant, Malik connaissait la parade par cœur. La rupture dans leur amitié et confiance mutuelle. Son arme ultime contre Altaïr. D'une voix neutre, observatrice et calme, il dit :

-Je n'ai qu'un bras. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

L'effet fut immédiat. La prise d'Altaïr sur ses épaules se desserra. Une multitude d'émotions traversaient les yeux de son camarade. Pitié. Regret. Surprise.

Culpabilité.

Sans dire un mot, articulant du bout des lèvres un « pardonne-moi » douloureux, Altaïr retourna s'allonger, et Malik se blottit sur le lit, veillant à dissimuler son corps aux yeux de l'autre étudiant. Il n'avait pas à raconter ça à qui que ce soit… Après tout, ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui.

xXxXx

Shaun avait fini par retourner se coucher, mais n'avait pu dormir que d'un œil. Au petit matin, alors que son habituel réveil tonitruant finissait de lui arracher les tympans et que la monotonie de la routine l'avait fait s'habiller intégralement, une pensée aussi légère que cruelle lui traversa l'esprit, véhiculée par un bâillement sonore de Desmond.  
Vacances.  
Ils étaient encore en vacances. L'anglais étouffa un hurlement de rage en fourrant à moitié son poing dans sa bouche. Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi avait-il allumé ce satané réveil ?! Son colocataire semblait penser la même chose, mais ne tenta pas de poursuivre le raisonnement et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture avec un gémissement plaintif. Le rouquin pesta encore un moment, jeta avec ferveur son oreiller et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur Desmond, convaincu par une partie bien obscure de son subconscient que l'américain était la cause de tous ses problèmes et se rua dans leur mini-cuisine se préparer un bon thé brûlant. Il fallut à peine six minutes à Altaïr pour être debout, sur le pied de guerre. Le jeune arabe obéissait lui aussi à une vieille habitude : personne ne discutait le réveil de Shaun. D'une main, il secoua Malik, encore dans le coaltar, tout en rassemblant ses livres de l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Oui, il était grand temps d'aller réveiller Ezio. Il traversa l'appartement à grands pas, passant devant Shaun qui ne comprit que trop tard que son erreur de programmation avait entrainé une terrible réaction en chaine. La main leste d'Altaïr ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'italien d'un coup :

-Allez, Ezio, tu vas encore être en retard !

Malik passa en sautillant dans le salon, tentant d'enfiler un jean qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à lui. Desmond, quant à lui, entrainé par le mouvement général, enfilait un t-shirt aux couleurs de son pays natal, repris à mi-voix par Malik, qui lui expliqua que les signes d'appartenances nationales, religieuses et autres étaient assez mal vues. L'américain commença à argumenter son droit de se vêtir comme il le souhaitait à force de bâillements et Shaun, en bon et agréable colocataire, lâcha la bombe sur ses amis :

-C'est les vacances.

Un silence de mort plana. Les deux arabes échangèrent un regard désappointé. Ce fut Malik qui parla le premier :

-Ah.

Loin, très loin, émergeant d'une montagne de couverture, une petite voix masculine aux accents du sud réagit à la nouvelle :

-Je vous hais.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'italien s'était levé, l'oreiller sous le bras, et avançait du pas majestueux de l'éléphant ensommeillé vers Shaun. Ce dernier accepta dignement sa punition et reçut comme il se doit l'oreiller dans le nez. Son devoir accompli, Ezio se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur le torse, puis la fourra dans son caleçon en grognant que de toute manière, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Desmond, dépité par la logique bien réglée de ses nouveaux amis, bâilla aux corneilles pour marquer le coup, et finissant de s'habiller, se laissa entrainer par l'italien dans les couloirs de l'université. Il était tôt, et il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas âme qui vive sur leur passage. L'américain se fit la réflexion que c'était une bonne chose, car son ami italien ne semblait pas avoir capté dans sa globalité la signification du verbe « se vêtir ». Un jean moulant à souhait et une paire de chaussettes dépareillées semblaient suffire à Ezio en termes d'habillement. La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit sur une salle quasiment vide. Quasiment.

-Bonjour les filles, salua Ezio avec un sourire charmeur.

Une série de gloussement lui répondit, déclenchant derrière Desmond une suite surprenante de soupirs. Les garçons avaient suivi le mouvement tant bien que mal, et ils s'assirent tous en même temps à une table à part.

-Bien, commença Malik. Commençons cette journée du bon pied, voulez-vous ?

-Va te faire cuire des pâtes, vous m'avez pourri ma grasse mat', argumenta Ezio

-Un œuf, corrigea Altaïr, par automatisme.

-Je suis italien, répliqua le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi, et je ne fais pas tout ce boucan dès le matin…

Dans leur hâte, le joyeux groupe du dortoir A2 n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Leonardo, venu s'installer près d'eux. Ils le fixèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune artiste esquissa un sourire habitué, salua Desmond de la main et se rapprocha de lui :

-Alors ? La vie au A2, tu t'y fais ?

-Au début je pensais être tombé sur des gars sérieux.

Leo pouffa :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Desmond lui sourit. Les yeux rieurs du peintre scrutaient la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque source d'inspiration. Laquelle semblait tarder à venir, puisqu'il reporta son attention sur Ezio. Il fallait avouer que la pose présente de l'italien aurait inspiré n'importe qui. Dans une variante toute personnelle de ce qui avait dû un jour être une posture de yoga, il avait ramené ses pieds derrière sa nuque, et poussa sa tête contre la table. Il fallut une bonne minute à Desmond pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de parodie de la pose très ordinaire de Shaun, qui s'était couvert la tête de ses bras et terminait sa nuit la tête posée sur la table. Leo le fit remarquer à Ezio qui répliqua aussi sec :

-Moi mes mains sont libres. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Le peintre rougit un peu et secoua la tête. Son ami lui répondit, stoïque :

-Moi je peux manger en même temps.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois! Et encore désolée pour le retard...

Le prochain chapitre, c'est du sérieux!


	4. Tout allait trop bien

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: T/M sur toute la fic, rien de méchant dans ce chapitre-ci. (Oui. Oui, je sais. Ca viendra ;) )  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si!**

**Hello tout le monde! Bon, Noël prochain, je vous offre des fouets, pour que vous me fassiez bosser plus vite. J'ai eu un petit souci d'ordi et soyons honnêtes, j'étais pas franchement motivée... Mais j'ai retrouvé le feu sacré grâce à vous!  
Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre que vous attendiez tant! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue, je commence l'écriture du suivant.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tout allait trop bien  
**

Après leur réveil bien matinal et un saut rapide au dortoir qui avait permis à Ezio de s'habiller entièrement, le petit groupe décida de parfaire cette bien belle matinée par une promenade digestive dans le parc. D'après Ezio, ce zeste d'activité physique, imposé par Malik, était la « cerise sur le gâteau d'une matinée de merde comme on en fait plus de nos jours ». Son camarade arabe, habitué à ses râleries, ne releva pas. Altaïr, Shaun et Leonardo suivaient docilement la marche, l'air maussade pour les deux premiers, le regard pétillant de joie pour le troisième. Desmond, quant à lui, essayait, sans aucune chance de réussite et pas plus de volonté, de calmer Ezio. Une boule de mousse verdâtre lancée par une main habile vint au secours de l'américain, implosant brutalement au contact de la joue de l'italien. Aussitôt, un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe, et tous s'écartèrent d'Ezio, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'éclat de colère qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre… Adossé à un arbre, quelques mètres devant eux et la ligne de mire bien dégagée, un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux lança un sourire goguenard à la petite troupe. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un second projectile moussu, tandis que dans sa main droite flottait un petit papier qu'il lisait du coin de l'œil. Federico, le frère ainé d'Ezio, ne se souciait apparemment pas de la réaction de son petit frère. Peut-être aurait-il dû… Ezio se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer à terre et lui fourra les restes de la boule de mousse dans la bouche, tandis que son grand frère, prit de court, tentait d'en faire de même avec la boule présente dans sa main. S'en suivit une bataille plus ou moins amicale entre les deux frangins et avant qu'il ait pu y comprendre quoi que ce soit, Desmond se retrouva sous Ezio que Federico venait de projeter vers lui. Le plus jeune italien éclata de rire et laissa son frère l'aider à se remettre debout en clôturant leur joute par le murmure suivant, agrémenté du sourire de circonstance :

- Cazzo…

Desmond, que personne n'aida à se relever, ne comprit que trop tard l'amour indéfectible qui liait les deux frères :

- Ah, Federico, je te présente Desmond, il est nouveau mais vu que tu as dormi on-ne-sait-où la nuit dernière…, commença le plus jeune.

Le dit Federico coupa son frère dans ses allégations pas si mensongères que ça et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Desmond en s'exclamant qu'il était absolument ravi de le rencontrer, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu (c'est-à-dire pour couvrir la voix d'Ezio qui débitait des hypothèses de lieux sous la forme de prénoms féminins). Shaun, préférant ignorer le boucan créé par les deux frangins, s'éloigna en direction de la forêt, suivi par le reste du groupe, y compris Desmond et les deux frères. Les arbres projetaient une ombre agréable sur le sentier, et l'air chargé de senteurs boisées leur chatouillait les…

- ATCHA !

Ezio renifla bruyamment. Les forêts n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Desmond accéléra le pas pour réussir à égaler la démarche pressée de Shaun. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais il voulait s'excuser. Ou au moins lancer la conversation… L'anglais lui lança un coup d'œil dissuasif avant d'hausser les épaules, murmurant :

- On oublie ce qui s'est passé.

- Ben ouais, mais…

- Ou alors je te tue, continua le roux calmement.

- Mmh…, sourit Desmond, ok, faisons comme ça.

Se retournant vers le reste du groupe, il demanda :

- Elle est grande comment cette forêt ?

Malik prit une moue concentrée :

- Aucune idée, on a jamais essayé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tiens, en voilà une idée, releva Ezio. Je sais quoi faire maintenant.

- Crétin, rétorquèrent d'une même voix son frère et Altaïr, accompagnés d'un timide « Patate » de Leonardo.

Malik soupira et baissa les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, sa main se porta sur sa hanche, sur une trace de morsure où sa chair était pratiquement à vif. S'habiller avait été un vrai calvaire, mais il était hors de question qu'il se plaigne à qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas grand-chose à y faire… Vidic le faisait chanter depuis un moment déjà. Enfin chanter… Malik se surprit à sourire amèrement. Ces petits « séances » avec le docteur lui donnaient de formidables nausées… Une bile acide lui remonta dans la bouche. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose… Vite. Son corps se plia en deux si brusquement qu'il dut se retenir à Altaïr pour ne pas tomber. Dans un spasme douloureux, il rendit son petit déjeuner. Son ami se pencha avec inquiétude contre lui, écartant du visage de Malik les mèches collées à ses joues par la sueur :

- Malik ? Ca va ?

Son camarade cracha à terre. Oui, tout allait à merveille ! Il écarta de sa main Altaïr et se redressa avec difficulté. Ses yeux noyés au milieu de son visage crispé devenu livide lançaient des éclairs, dissuadant quiconque de faire une quelconque remarque. Tous se tinrent en retrait, muets de surprise. Tous sauf Altaïr. Il attrapa Malik par les épaules, le plaqua contre un arbre, plantant ses yeux dorés dans ceux, sombres, de son vis-à-vis :

- Je commence à en avoir assez de tes secrets.

- Lâche-moi, gronda Malik.

- Dans tes rêves. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sociable mais s'il y a un truc que je sais reconnaitre c'est le mensonge.

Un coup de poing violent le frappa au creux de la joue. Il tituba en arrière et voulut se rétablir mais un pied expert propulsé dans son estomac l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Malik se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le toisa d'un air hautain avant de lâcher :

- Tu aurais mourir à sa place ce jour-là et tu le sais alors arrête de te prendre pour mon ange gardien, connard.

Il tourna les talons, et s'enfonça sur le sentier sombre, laissant derrière lui un silence de mort, seulement troublé par le souffle court et les grognements de douleur d'Altaïr. Desmond s'avança timidement, l'aida à se relever en soufflant pour lui-même :

- C'est quoi son problème à ce type ?

- Laisse tomber… Il a raison, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. C'est de ma faute, j'ai été stupide et à cause de moi….

La voix de l'arabe s'étrangla. Leonardo lui toucha la joue avec circonspection :

- Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu… Il faudrait mettre de la glace là-dessus…

- Non, c'est bon, souffla Altaïr en écartant les mains du peintre de son visage.

Ezio et Federico, pour une fois parfaitement silencieux, regardaient la scène sans bouger. Ils semblaient tous deux être plongés dans leurs pensées mais furent les premiers à réagir lorsque Malik réapparu :

- Leo !

Le peintre se tourna vivement vers son ami qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, l'attrapant par le bras et le forçant à le suivre à vive allure.

- M-Malik, tu me fais mal !, protesta le blondinet.

- Il y a un type là-bas, il respire à peine mais j'ai jamais su faire ce genre de truc, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Oh, d'accord ! Dépêchons-nous alors !

Malik était malheureusement bien plus vif que Leonardo et le blond se serait fait distancer si Ezio ne l'avait pas embarqué plus ou moins contre sa volonté sur son dos…

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, d'aspect massif. Sa peau était basanée et ses cheveux bruns, trempés, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Leonardo prit son pouls délicatement :

- Je ne suis pas médecin, alors… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Desmond, vas chercher l'infirmière s'il te plait !

L'américain acquiesça et s'élança vers le bâtiment principal. Courir n'était pas un problème, loin de là, mais les racines qui jonchaient le sol l'empêchaient de donner son maximum. Il finit par ralentir et prit une grande inspiration. L'air lui brûlait les poumons. Dans la panique, il avait pratiquement oublié de respirer.

- Encore un effort !

Desmond sursauta. La voix avait tranché l'air juste à sa droite.

- Vous autres ne valez rien !

Un coup vif porté sur la peau nue de la victime ponctua la fin de la phrase. Desmond se baissa, curieux. Il avança vers un buisson, en écarta discrètement les branches pour jeter un œil. Les feuilles ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer suffisamment la scène. Par contre, il pouvait parfaitement voir la cravache s'abattre sur un dos nu. Un râle de douleur accompagna le coup. Desmond serra les dents.

- Tas de déchets ! Je me demande même pourquoi je vous ai accepté ici !

Cette voix lui semblait familière…

- Je vous en supplie, maitre ! Ne nous faites pas de maaaaaAAAAAAAARGH !

L'américain se figea. L'homme venait dans sa direction. Il avait son genou juste en face du nez. Fermant les yeux, il retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme était parti. Desmond recula prudemment. Il devait aller chercher l'infirmière. Il pourrait toujours revenir ici avec elle, et s'occuper des victimes. En proie à une vague soudaine de mauvaise conscience, il continua sa route, pressant le pas. Les hurlements de douleur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se mit à courir, plus pour se vider l'esprit que par nécessité. Il sortit bientôt du couvert des arbres et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, insensible à la brûlure de ses poumons. Il se planta brusquement au milieu du hall. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de son cou. L'infirmerie…. Ce satané château était un vrai labyrinthe ! Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule :

- Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme… ?

Desmond sursauta, tombant presque à la renverse :

- Euh, oui, euh excusez-moi monsieur…

L'homme était grand, majestueux. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient liés par un ruban rouge sang et ses larges épaules étaient couvertes par un lourd manteau bleu nuit. Son visage était d'un calme effrayant. L'étranger lui tendit la main :

- Haytham Kenway, professeur agrégé en lettres anciennes.

Desmond lui serra la main brièvement. Il y avait quelque chose de clairement intimidant chez cet homme. Quelque chose de froid, de sombre. Quelque chose que Haytham Kenway ne cherchait absolument pas à cacher.

- Hum, excusez-moi monsieur, je cherche l'infirmerie, demanda poliment Desmond après s'être présenté.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire :

- Nouveau hein ? Cet endroit est toujours déroutant pour ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Il le guida à travers les couloirs d'un pas vif et alerte, les talons de ses bottes noires claquant sur le sol. Il le laissa simplement devant l'infirmerie, le salua gentiment et repartit comme il était venu. Desmond toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite brune souriante, vêtue d'une simple blouse blanche. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, remarquant la sueur sur ses tempes et son air essoufflé :

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Desmond lui expliqua brièvement la situation, et la brunette réagit au quart de tour. Elle attrapa sa trousse de premiers soins, et suivit Desmond aussi vite que le permettaient ses petites jambes. Étonnamment, elle semblait à peine essoufflée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du petit groupe. Leonardo se leva pour accueillir la jeune fille qui l'ignora superbement et se laissa tomber au côté de son potentiel patient. Le jeune artiste, un peu vexé, expliqua :

- Il a rouvert les yeux tout à l'heure mais il s'est rendormi presque tout de suite. On a préféré ne pas le bouger…

L'infirmière hocha la tête, affairée à ausculter le jeune homme. Elle lui tapota doucement la joue, puis notant son manque de réaction, lui administra une gifle qui fit grogner le malheureux. Il ouvrit un œil, visiblement un peu sonné, et tenta de se redresser.

- Doucement… Ne te force pas. Tu as besoin d'un brancard ?

L'inconnu se tint la tête à deux mains :

- Honnêtement je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me porter Mademoiselle…

La petite infirmière pouffa. Elle avait un rire léger et cristallin, qui fit ouvrir les yeux au jeune homme.

- Oh, c'est vous… Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnue…

- Ce n'est rien Connor. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien j'étais en train de… …

Le dit Connor prit un air gêné :

- Je ne m'en souviens plus...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!  
**


	5. Le cube

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: T/M sur toute la fic. Langage vulgaire. (Owii.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si!**

**J'ai comme l'impression d'écrire pour une assemblée de chatons tout doux armés jusqu'aux dents XD**

**Non, je plaisante! (ou pas...) Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews! Vous êtes choupi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le cube**

Ezio et Desmond soutenaient Connor sur le chemin du retour. Le jeune homme était un peu plus grand qu'eux, et bien plus massif. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop s'appuyer sur ses deux camarades, bien que ses jambes semblaient le porter difficilement. Derrière eux, Malik, Shaun, Altaïr, et Leonardo discutaient à voix basses. Federico était reparti en vitesse avec l'infirmière vers le bureau du directeur pour le prévenir. Les deux arabes, en retrait, se lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Connor n'arrivait jamais si tôt d'ordinaire… Il faisait tout pour éviter l'université autant qu'il le pouvait. Pourtant…

- Punaise, tu devrais faire un régime, grommela Ezio.

- Désolé, c'est de la masse musculaire, répliqua Connor.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous en pleine forêt, complètement trempé ?!

- Je n'en sais rien !

- T'es un peu jeune pour avoir Alzheimer !

Malik claqua de la langue :

- Mais tu vas le lâcher, oui !

- Tu me fais rire, tiens, railla l'italien, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a sur l'épaule ! C'est un sacré morceau, quand même ! T'as pensé à faire du rugby ?

Connor soupira, accompagné par Shaun qui ne semblait plus être qu'un long soupir continu qui aurait pris la forme d'un homme. Trop occupé à lever les yeux au ciel, il ne vit pas l'étrange pierre qui lui barrait le chemin, et s'entrava dedans, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Ses lunettes décrivirent une courbe délicate avant de s'écraser par terre. Les verres éclatèrent aussitôt. L'anglais lâcha un juron, tendant la main à Malik qui l'aida à se relever :

- Désolé pour tes lunettes, mon vieux, mais je crois que c'est perdu pour elles.

Desmond se retourna comme il put :

- Ça va ?

L'anglais lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine :

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Venez voir ça…

Altaïr s'était accroupi au sol, et creusait du doigt la terre molle. La pierre responsable de la chute de Shaun dépassait maintenant à moitié de l'herbe. Malik s'approcha :

- Ouais, c'est un caillou, et ?

Son ami souleva un sourcil agacé :

- T'en as déjà vu beaucoup, des cailloux en forme de cube, toi ?!

Le trio Ezio-Connor-Desmond avait rejoint le cercle des archéologues. Connor fit la moue :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Ezio eut, une fois de plus, une remarque très pertinente :

- C'est Shaun le pro des objets bizarres, ici. Tu ne veux pas y jeter un œil ?

Un long silence suivit, troublé seulement par les grincements de dents de Shaun qui finit par briser la glace :

- Je. Ne. Vois. ABSOLUMENT RIEN !

Connor se libéra de l'emprise d'Ezio et Desmond et se laissa tomber à genou devant le curieux objet, et Leonardo en fit de même.

- Ça a l'air vieux en tout cas.

Au mot « vieux », Shaun sursauta et voulut abattre son pied sur la chose en question, probablement afin de se la réserver… Malheureusement pour lui, sa mauvaise vue l'empêcha de viser autant qu'il l'aurait voulu et son pied s'écrasa sur la main de Desmond qui venait de s'accroupir près de ses collègues.

- PUT% £!

- Merde, pardon.

- Comment ça, PARDON ? Tu m'as détruit la main, CONNARD !

- Oui ben ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Malik baissa la tête en soupirant. Altaïr venait de réussir à extirper l'objet du sol. Il s'agissait d'un cube, apparemment de pierre, un peu plus gros que le poing. Connor l'observa un instant :

- C'est quoi ces symboles, juste là ?

- Aucune idée, j'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, répondit Leonardo, visiblement embêté.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

- Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais ! JE M'EXCUSE ! Là !

- Quand on a l'acuité visuelle d'une taupe, on évite de marcher n'importe où !

Altaïr retourna le cube dans tous les sens, perplexe. Ezio remarqua :

- Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un vieux Rubik's Cube. Genre avec de la terre dessus, quoi.

Leonardo lui tapota l'épaule :

- Tu as perdu une bonne occasion de te taire, mon ami…

Ezio lui lécha la joue. L'artiste en tomba à la renverse. Son ami haussa un sourcil :

- Ne me critique pas, petit ver de terre, j'aurai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi.

Et les deux se mirent à rire de concert.

- C'est pas possible d'être borné à ce point ! Je suis désolé !

- Tes excuses je me les fous où je pense ! Regarde la gueule de ma main !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es con où quoi ?!

Malik haussa le ton :

- Vous pouvez vous taire trente secondes, on essaie de réfléchir !

- Toi, la ferme !

- On t'a rien demandé !

Ezio haussa les épaules, capturant le cube et le lançant avec une certaine maestria sur Shaun. Desmond le rattrapa au vol :

- T'es malade, ou qu- AI-EUH !

Shaun avait récupéré -enfin- le curieux objet. Le tenant pratiquement collé à son nez, il le retournait et le re-retournait, puis finit par le presser sur son torse avec un regard de défi :

- C'est à moi, c'est moi qui suis tombé dessus.

Desmond grommela et le petit groupe reprit son chemin vers le bâtiment principal, Shaun prenant bien garde à rester entre Malik et Altaïr, garants de son équilibre instable. Leonardo, quant à lui, retournait dans tous les sens les lunettes de Shaun, avec l'espoir de pouvoir les remettre en état. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble, tant bien que mal, à l'infirmerie, et purent enfin allonger Connor sur un lit. Ezio et Desmond s'étirèrent avec soulagement. Leur nouvel ami était loin d'être un poids plume. Il leur adressa un sourire désolé :

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Ezio, mais tu devrais quand même faire un régime.

- Je ne suis pas gros.

- Regarde-moi, par exemple. Je suis svelte et racé.

Desmond souffla :

- Arrête de te faire mousser, Ezio, tu deviens grave.

- Toi aussi tu devrais faire un régime Desmond.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a raison, commenta Shaun, occupé à nettoyer les quelques égratignures engendrées par sa chute.

Malik s'assit à l'écart, mi- amusé, mi- désespéré. Altaïr vint se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre un moment, et puis Altaïr, à voix très basse :

- J'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir effacer toute cette rancœur que tu as contre moi.

- La ferme. Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. T'as été tellement con. Tellement illogique. C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je te haïrai toute ma vie.

La phrase avait été prononcé sur un ton si calme, presque doux, qu'elle ne s'écrasa que plus brutalement dans l'esprit d'Altaïr. Il se leva sans bruit, la tête basse, la mâchoire crispée, et sortit de la pièce sans bruit.

Quelques temps plus tard, le calme était enfin revenu sur le petit groupe. Ezio, affalé dans le canapé du dortoir A2, feuilletait ce qui semblait être une revue érotique avec une moue déçue, alors que Leonardo, assit au bout du sofa, était plongé dans un croquis détaillé du pied de Malik, posé sur la table. Le propriétaire dudit pied, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, somnolait, la tête posée sur son unique main. Quelques chuchotis provenaient de la chambre de Desmond et Shaun. Ils avaient fait le plus de place possible, s'étaient assis par terre. Shaun, une paire de lunettes flambant neuves sur le nez, examinait le cube, tandis que Desmond était chargé de prendre des notes. L'américain avait l'impression d'être plongé jusqu'au cou dans une de ces chasses aux trésors qu'on pouvait voir dans les vieilles séries. La situation le dépassait complètement. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que griffonner sur un carnet des suites d'observations sans queue ni tête, parfois dictées par Shaun sous forme de séries de chiffres ou de lettres.

- C'est fascinant…

- Oui, sûrement…

- Tais-toi, je me concentre.

Desmond leva les yeux au ciel, avant de grimacer. Sa main avait pris une délicate couleur bleutée, et on n'allait pas lui faire dire que la sensation était agréable… L'anglais releva la tête, toussota :

- Hum… Ça va ta main ?

- J'ai vu mieux. Mais bon, c'est juste un gros bleu, alors ça devrait aller…

- Désolé, hein.

- Ouais, ouais… Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça, je me suis, comment dire… Un peu emporté…

L'anglais hocha la tête :

- File-moi un feuille et un crayon, je vais repasser les motifs qui sont là.

En se penchant vers Desmond, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première contre le torse de l'Américain. Les deux jeunes hommes se débattirent un instant pour retrouver leur contenance et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Au terme d'une énième tentative pour regagner son assise normale, Desmond avança brutalement sa tête vers Shaun, qui releva le menton pour éviter un coup de boule mémorable. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent l'espace d'un très court instant, mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour que Shaun vire au rouge pivoine. Desmond se plaqua la main sur la bouche :

- Putain t'es con !

Shaun répliqua aussitôt :

- Parce que c'est ma faute peut-être ?!

La voix d'Ezio, étouffée par la porte fermée, leur parvint :

- Hé, le couple, là ! Fermez vos grandes gueules !

Un lourd silence plana sur les deux jeunes hommes. Desmond chuchota :

- J'aime pas quand on se dispute.

Shaun acquiesça de la tête :

- Mmh. Pareil.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Le brun se pencha vers Shaun :

- Au final… T'es gay ?

- Si je l'étais ?

Desmond lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ben ça m'arrangerait.

- T'es con.

Shaun remit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, avant de murmurer, encore plus bas :

- Et toi ?

Desmond lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Et si je l'étais ?

Le roux sourit d'un air rêveur :

- Ben ça m'arrangerait.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Desmond avança doucement son visage vers celui de Shaun. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ezio :

- Vous faites quoi ?

Shaun se leva brusquement et se tourna d'un air inspiré vers la bibliothèque alors que Desmond s'enfonçait la tête dans le matelas de son lit :

- Tu le fais exprès ?!

L'italien battit des paupières :

- De quoi ?

Shaun se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ezio pour prendre un air soupçonneux :

- Vous faisiez quoi… ?

Desmond se leva pour aller se servir un café :

- Mais rien, roh !

Un battement de cil coquin d'Ezio finit de le convaincre de la dangerosité de la situation. L'italien prit une grande inspiration :

- J'ose espérer que vous ne faites pas ça sans protection ?!

Shaun et Desmond répliquèrent de concert :

- QUOI ?!

- Nan, parce que l'air de rien c'est important de se protéger. On sait jamais où l'autre a trainé… Et puis y en a des lubrifiés, ce qui dans votre cas…

- TA-TA-TA !, s'écria Shaun, je ne veux pas savoir !

- C'est beau l'amour, quand même…

- Tu te fais des idées, signala Desmond.

- Les étreintes viriles, tout ça…

- Arrête de dire des conneries, menaça Shaun.

- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les gens qui ont des lunettes… Et sur les gens qui ont un grand nez. Je trouve que Desmond a un grand nez. Les hommes qui ont un grand nez ont également un grand…

- Mouchoir, coupa Desmond.

- C'est pas plus mal que tu en ai une grosse, remarque. Parce que Shaun a l'air tellement frigide. Je me suis toujours dit que ça devait cacher un sacré appétit de…

- Mais tu vas pas la fermer, non ?, grogna Malik, à moitié endormi.

Ezio partit dans un grand éclat de rire, sous les regards assassins de Shaun et Desmond. Leonardo leva la tête de son dessin :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Shaun et Desmond sont ensembles.

Le regard du peintre pétilla :

- Vraiment ? C'est génial !

Desmond allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Shaun lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un soupir :

- Laisse tomber, vas… Une fois qu'il a commencé, Ezio ne sait plus s'arrêter…


	6. Mauvais Présent

**Titre: Dans la gueule du loup**

**Rating: T/M sur toute la fic. Langage vulgaire.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si!**

**Je vous épargnerai la chanson de la Team Rocket, mais... JE SUIS DE RETOUR! MWAHAHAH! Bref.**

**Hop, le chapitre 6. J'ai comme l'impression que l'intrigue avance trop lentement... D'un autre côté, j'aime savourer chaque moment... Peut-être que je devrais faire des chapitres plus longs?**

**J'ai enfin créé mon blog. Comme je n'écris pas que des fanfics, j'avais envie de créer un blog où je pourrais mettre tous mes écrits. Et c'est FAIT! Bon pour l'instant il n'y a que les cinq premiers chapitres d'une histoire que j'ai écris l'an dernier, pour un concours. Je vais mettre l'adresse dans ma présentation (enfin si je peux...). S'il vous en prend l'envie, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour. Je suis bien sûr ouverte à tous les conseils-critiques-défis que vous pourrez imaginer!  
**

**Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes des anges, tous autant que vous êtes! (Gabriel, je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tes petits messages)  
La prochaine fois, je re-ferai un tour d'horizon de toutes les reviews pour vous répondre, un par un!  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

- T-t'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- T'en fais pas Desmond, c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça… Il suffit de mettre ça comme ça…

- Ouch !

- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

- C'est rien, mais vas-y doucement, quand même…

- C'est que c'est pas facile…

- Tu parles d'un expert…

Malik avait l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de Desmond et Shaun. Ainsi Ezio avait dit vrai… Pour une fois que l'italien ne disait pas n'importe quoi…

- Tu me fais mal, là.

- Désolé, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus doux.

- J'aurais jamais dû accepter…

- Tu me remercieras quand ce sera fini !

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me ferais bander par un homme…

Malik fronça un sourcil. Mmh, c'était pas net, tout ça. Sans prévenir, et à ses risques et périls, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Et faillit mourir de rire. Shaun et Desmond étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre et Shaun était en train d'envelopper la main de l'américain dans une épaisse pièce de gaze. L'anglais eut un regard perplexe :

- Ben quoi ? T'as perdu quelque chose ?

Malik secoua la main, prit d'un irrésistible fou rire :

- Non, non, rien…

Desmond pesta :

- Aie. Je regarde ce que tu fais, bon sang !

- Pardon.

L'anglais finit rapidement son travail et releva l'américain, lui époussetant machinalement les épaules. Desmond vérifia que Malik était sorti puis chuchota au rouquin :

- Euh, ça faisait vraiment couple, ça.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu me caresses les épaules comme ça…

Shaun haussa un sourcil :

- Je te caresse l'épaule ? Tu te fais des idées mon petit…

- Attends, le retint Desmond avec un regard gêné. Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble…

Les deux échangèrent un sourire amusé et Shaun détourna le regard :

- Ça viendra je présume.

- Ouais, acquiesça Desmond.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Shaun, caressant le coin de sa bouche. Sans oser l'embrasser, il resta dans cette position un moment, jusqu'à ce que la main du rouquin se pose sur son torse. L'américain recula alors, chuchotant :

- Ça viendra.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, allèrent dans le salon. Malik s'était réinstallé sur son canapé. La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur Altaïr :

- Vidic te demande.

L'arabe se leva, rassembla quelques affaires et fit mine de sortir. Une main autoritaire le stoppa.

- Malik… Si tu as un problème, parle-m-en.

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira le manchot en se défaisant de la poigne de son ami.

La tête basse, il gravit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au bureau de ce qui était devenu son pire cauchemar. Vidic l'accueillit comme à son habitude, un sourire mielleux collé au visage.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur ?

- Oui, Malik… Assied-toi, je t'en prie….

Le jeune arabe obéit sans réfléchir. Un jeune homme, certainement le secrétaire du jour, entra avec une pile de document mais trébucha, et répandit les feuilles au sol. Aussitôt, comme si il n'attendait que ça, Vidic se mit à hurler :

- Espèce d'incompétent !

L'autre s'excusa, ramassant maladroitement les papiers. Le pied du directeur s'écrasa sur ses doigts, lui broyant impitoyablement la main. Malik détourna les yeux du triste spectacle, serrant les dents. Combien étaient-ils, à subir ce genre de traitement… Il eut beau serrer ses poings sur les accoudoirs, les cris du malheureux s'insinuaient dans son crâne, comme autant d'aiguilles traitresses…

_« - Hé, grand frère, on va où ?_

_- Aucune idée, Altaïr voulait me montrer quelque chose._

_Le plus jeune, les yeux pétillants, suivait simplement la marche, quasiment en sautillant. Il était rare qu'il sorte avec son frère aussi loin de chez lui, mais c'était drôlement excitant ! Ils avaient fini par rejoindre Altaïr, au pied d'un immense immeuble._

_- KADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAR ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Une main lourde lui souleva le menton, le tirant de son cauchemar éveillé. Vidic tapota ses joues :

- Pardon, pardon. Comme tu le vois je suis un peu tendu… J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit du tiroir un longue cravache noire.

- Veuillez retirer votre pantalon…

Le regard vide, Malik obtempéra. Il se pencha en avant, le poing crispé sur le bureau. Derrière lui, il savait que Vidic profitait avidement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Au moins cette fois ne sentirait-il pas sa langue poisseuse contre sa peau… Le premier coup le fit sursauter.

- Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas aussi obéissant que certains de vos camarades…

Une deuxième brûlure gifla sa chair. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Le manche de la cravache glissa entre ses fesses.

- Oui… Ce serait tellement agréable de vous voir vous conduire comme une petite pute qui vient chercher sa dose quotidienne…

Malik tourna la tête autant qu'il le pouvait. Le vieux directeur en bavait d'envie…

- C'est tout de même étrange… Vous vous soumettez à moi juste pour sauver ce ridicule petit club d'escrime…

La cravache appuya sur son intimité. Le jeune arabe soupira, et lança un regard dédaigneux à son tortionnaire :

- Vous êtes incapable de comprendre ça, hein. Le don de soi, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Vidic eut un rictus malsain et Malik se retrouva à genoux devant lui alors que le vieux dégrafait sa ceinture. Il était nu sous son pantalon et d'une main, il amena le visage de Malik au plus près de son entrejambe.

- Apprenez-moi dans ce cas. Montrez-moi ce fantastique « don de soi » dont vous faites preuve….

…

Altaïr tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon, sous l'œil ennuyé d'Ezio :

- Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il est parti, c'est pas normal…

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard désolé. La nuit était tombée, ils étaient allés manger. Mais toujours aucun signe de Malik. Desmond, allongé sur un canapé, les jambes croisées par-dessus celle de Shaun, assis au bout du sofa et occupé à lire un livre, grommela. Il y avait un problème…

Le cube trônait au milieu du salon, à la vue de tous. Parfois, quand plus un bruit ne troublait le silence de l'appartement, c'était comme si le cube devenait le centre de tous les regards : une étrange fascination avait pris le groupe pour cet objet d'un autre temps. Il semblait parfois rayonner d'une curieuse vague de chaleur. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient posées sur les antiques caractères. Quatre paires d'yeux aux paupières bien lourdes… Ezio fut le premier à craquer :

- Bon les mecs, on ne va pas le faire revenir plus vite en attendant comme des glands. Moi je vais me coucher.

Il se leva en baillant et alla s'enterrer sous ses couvertures avec un soupir amoureux pour son oreiller. Shaun marmonna un « bonne nuit » rapide et poussa les jambes de Desmond pour aller se coucher à son tour. L'américain s'assit, jaugeant Altaïr du regard. L'arabe avait l'air épuisé. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de sombres cernes. Pourtant, il avait l'air plus éveillé qu'aucun d'entre eux.

- Si ça t'empêche vraiment d'aller te coucher, pourquoi on n'irait pas le chercher ?

Son aîné eut un regard étonné, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette alternative plus tôt. Sa voix, éraillée par l'inquiétude, mit un moment à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

- J'y vais.

Desmond n'insista pas et regarda l'arabe sortir du dortoir avec un sourire compatissant. La voix de Shaun, faible, l'appela :

- Viens te coucher, la lumière me dérange…

Il lui sembla détecter un « connard » ajouté après coup, mais loin de s'en formaliser, il laissa échapper un petit rire, éteignit les lumières et se glissa dans sa chambre. Il allait enlever son t-shirt quand Shaun lui murmura :

- On dort ensemble ?

Le brun avala de travers. Son ami, roulé en boule dans les draps, eut un petit geste d'indifférence et se retourna. Desmond sourit. Une fois en caleçon, il s'allongea à côté de Shaun. L'étroitesse du lit ne rendait pas la situation très confortable. Il devait fournir un effort physique spectaculaire pour empêcher son corps à la fois de tomber du lit et de se retrouver trop près de celui de Shaun. La proposition l'avait complètement déstabilisé… Pourtant l'anglais en avait encore en réserve :

- … Si c'est pour faire ça, tu peux dormir dans ton lit.

- Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas tout, là.

Un long soupir désespéré lui répondit et une masse de draps chaude vint se coller contre son flanc. Il hoqueta :

- T-tu fais quoi ?!

- La ferme, je dors.

La boule de draps se blottit contre lui. N'émanait de cette étrange forme de vie que le bruit berçant d'une respiration régulière. Il se permit de déranger son compagnon :

- J'ai pas vraiment de place là.

La créature duveteuse roula sur le côté, jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Desmond se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible avant de râler :

- Et j'ai pas de couverture non plus !

Une voix toute faible, à moitié endormie, lui parvint :

- J'ai froid…

Il resta là sans rien faire un moment, choqué. Shaun était tellement adorable… Un petit gémissement monta de la couette, suivi par un claquement de dents significatif. L'américain tendit le bras vers son propre lit, ramenant les couvertures à lui. Il les plia en deux et les déposa doucement sur Shaun avant de serrer le paquet de chair et de tissu dans ses bras. Combien de couches de draps Shaun avait-il sur lui ? Malgré l'épaisseur de cette carapace protectrice, Desmond sentait la chaleur de son ami contre son torse. Le gros ver de tissu eut un soubresaut, se calant plus avant entre les bras de l'américain puis s'immobilisa dans un râle d'agonie. Desmond se mit à rire malgré lui :

- T'es trop sexy…

- Ta gueule, je dors…

A peine une minute plus tard, un très léger ronflement monta du boudin de couvertures. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, Desmond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son nouveau colocataire absolument adorable. Bercé par la respiration profonde de Shaun, il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, l'absence de Malik lui étant presque sortie de l'esprit…

Altaïr arpentait les couloirs, sans destination précise à l'esprit. Malik pouvait être absolument n'importe où. Son premier réflexe fut de monter jusqu'au bureau de Vidic. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il s'arrêta près de la porte. Non, le directeur était parti se coucher. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de s'écraser en bas des marches. Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose en lui lui intimait d'accélérer. Il y avait urgence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arrivait régulièrement à Malik de rentrer tard, mais cette fois était différente. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir… C'est en passant devant les douches communes, près de la salle où il s'entrainait à l'ordinaire, qu'il ralentit. Sans espoir, il entra. Son cœur fit un tel bond qu'il put presque le sentir heurter ses lèvres.

- Malik !

Son camarade leva difficilement la tête vers lui, l'œil torve. Il s'était laissé glisser contre un mur, sur le carrelage froid des douches. L'eau coulait sur sa tête, sans parvenir à lui retirer cette définitive impression de saleté. Pas Vidic. Surtout pas Vidic. Pourtant la main qui vint essuyer la substance visqueuse qui coulait de sa bouche n'était pas celle de Vidic. Plus lourde, elle se fraya un chemin dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Plus grande, elle l'attira en avant, contre un t-shirt qui devait être aussi trempé que le sien. Plus chaude, elle écarta les mèches de son front. Cette main-là il la connaissait par cœur, autant que sa jumelle, celle qui s'était glissée sournoisement dans son dos.

- Laisse-moi…

Quelque part devant lui (ou était-ce au-dessus), on lui répondit :

- Frappe-moi autant que tu en auras envie Malik. Crève-moi les yeux, arrache ma peau, crache-moi au visage autant que tu le voudras. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

- C'est ta faute tout ça.

Deux doigts relevèrent son menton. Sa vision était floue, mais il savait quel air décidé le visage d'Altaïr avait dû prendre.

- Je sais…

Il s'accrocha de toute la force qui lui restait aux épaules d'Altaïr :

- Je veux rentrer à la maison… Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant…

Son aîné lui caressa les cheveux un long moment avant de répondre, brisé :

- … Je sais…


End file.
